Hanged Man's Elegy
Hanged Man's Elegy is a Flash movie by Alek Wasilewski. The storyline is about a poet, who is struggling through his fiance's death, and finds the consequences through his writing. The movie became a success, it being #1 on the Noir Ranking. This was rated an Adult ranking for nudity, violence, and scary images. Plot The movie begins with The Poet, on a snowy hill, looking at a graveyard ahead of him. He goes towards the graveyard, and stands in front of a grave, and we soon find out it's his fiance's grave. He looks behind him to find a little girl standing there, wearing a black coat and a red scarf. The Poet walks towards the girl, looks away, and turns back to find she has now turned into a woman, still wearing the coat and scarf. He stops and starts to talk to her, which is unheard, covered by the music. After a few seconds, she undresses her coat, revealing that it's her only article of clothing, flashing her breasts. She walks to The Poet and starts to kiss him. We soon find out it's only the plot for one of his poems; he stops writing, and starts to have a nervous breakdown. While that happens, it shows scenes of him and his fiance. He hears someone running in front of him, and stands up. He sees the woman from his poem appear, naked, the red scarf covering her private part. The woman soon turns into his wife, having wings, looking like an angel. The Poet is amazed and confused. He walks up to the angel and starts to tear her dress. We go back to the poem, the woman turning back and running away. The red scarf scratches his face. He starts to vomit, and when he finishes, he looks back at the woman, who has now turned back into the little girl. The girl stares at The Poet, parts of her face covered by the scarf. After a few seconds, a body begins to rise from one of the graves. This happens multiple times, all of the zombies having the same scatches that The Poet has. The zombies begin to circles The Poet, scared and frightened. He looks back at the little girl, and she takes off the dress and turns into a carcass. The scarf running to The Poet and wrapping around his neck. We get out of the poem to see The Poet, hung by the red scarf, quickly turning into a rope. The camera pans out, to find the angel dead. We look on his desk, the inkwell spilled on his fiance's picture. Presentation Hanged Man's Elegy contains noir elements such as being mostly monochrome. The music is used is Ages Gone - 7 and Riverside - Reality Dream III Reception Hanged Man's Elegy is one of the most popular noir films on Newgrounds. Upon submission, it won the Daily Feature and Weekly Second awards. By April 2011, it had over 250,000 views and an average review of 9.6/10. It is also featured in the Noir, Goth, and Serious Shorts collections. Links The Movie Category:Flash cartoons Category:Dramatic Movies